Chapter 4 (TROHP)
Review Responses: ChunkyFunkyMunky: First, thank you for you reviews. I'll admit I truly hate the character of Ron Weasley and enjoy thinking up horrible fates and deaths for him and his entire family, The Weasley-bashing will stop soon and won't be all that common. I will be breaking away from the mold cast by The Santi very soon. My Harry is more powerful, but I was using The Santi's story as a mold/base-line for my main character, and I thought it might be a mistake and I was right, it seems. I do intend to go beyond what The Santi did, up too James Jrs defeat of Voldy, and then a hiatus before Harry really has some fun. death444: Thanks! I always had a hard time believing his parents would do that, and my previous Durmstrang! Harry story sadly fit that mold and I even suspended my own disbelief and made a bad story. Warning: There will be suggestive material, but nothing will actually happen. January 11th, 1992. International Portkeys are horrible, I learned, as I landed face first in the snow. I quickly got off the ground, while casting warming charms on myself. "That was funny! Almost worth having to retrieve the last student!" A silky voice said in amusement, and in flawless German. "I am Professor Perseus White, the resident Potions Master. Are you Hadrian James Potter?" I turned to face the owner of the voice, and saw a man who almost looked like a blonde haired, blue-eyed Sirius. The blood red robes destroyed that theory, but they could almost be twins. "Yes, sir. I am." I replied, in flawless German. "Good. I will escort you to the castle and show you to your room." He said, before walking down a torch lit path. I quickly began following. "You will get your first glimpse of Durmstrang Castle momentarily." He said and I saw it. A glorious black castle, likely made of a type black rock, bathed in red light from torches. This painted a glorious, and intimidating image to all visitors. It was like a scene from hell, but without the tortured souls screaming in agony. It appeared to be built to withstand sieges just like Hogwarts. Honestly, the sheer intimidation factor would probably send armies fleeing in terror. "Beautiful isn't it, in a scary kind of way?" Professor White asked, studying my expression. "Yes. It is." I replied in awe. "Founded in 1027 by Nerida Vulchanova, but greatly expanded by Headmaster Harfang Munter, who made Durmstrang known for its emphasis on martial magic. Durmstrang was rarely ever in the historical spotlight, except for when Lord Grindelwald conquered it, and made it one of his strongholds and essentially a way for him to hold the children of enemies hostage. He's even rumored to have created secret rooms, where he stored artifacts and books. He was the only 'Dark' Lord to ever conquer Durmstrang." Professor White said, putting Dark in air quotes. "Interesting. I take it no-one has found any of these secret rooms?" "Of course not." He replied. "While you're here, you may customize your room as much as you desire. When every student leaves Durmstrang for good, their rooms are cleansed of all alterations; though Grindelwald permanently placed his symbol in his old room, which is your new room. Had you came to Durmstrang at first; you would have been given another room, but it's first come, first serve, and you were last." "I don't mind." I said as we neared the entrance to the castle. "Good." He said approvingly. "Most have expressed horror at getting that room, at least since I started teaching here." We entered the castles grand doors. "Classes are on the first and second floors. Student quarters are on the third and forth floors, your room is on the third floor. Follow me." We arrived at my room a few minutes later. Professor White silently cast a spell, and the door opened. "You may choose a password or phrase, and place non lethal protections on your door. Dinner is in three hours, which should be plenty of time for you to alter your room." He said, before he walked away. I entered my new room and saw the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. I closed the door and placed a temporary silencing charm. "I'd like to choose my password." I said, and the door emitted a slight glow. "Magic is Might." I said, with a smile. I quickly cast a series of spells. Spells that countered Alohomora and other unlocking spells, anti-intruder jinx, intruder charms, and several other protective spells that I knew. "Capacious extremis." I said, using a spell I practiced with for ten days straight. The room rapidly expanded to become twice as large as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I levitated the bed over and transfigured it into a larger one. I transfigured the chairs and other furniture into much better furniture. I then decided it was time to unpack, before I altered the room any further. Nearly three hours later... I entered the castles Dining Hall, quite pleased with my rooms protections. I did my best and I was confident it would be more than good enough. I went to sit near the end of a table. I saw some people discreetly eye me, several weren't even bothering to be discreet about it. The Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff, entered the hall minutes later. "Before you are all allowed to eat, I have a few announcements. We have a transfer student from Hogwarts, who has extensively self-studied; Hadrian Potter has tested directly into Mastery Level: Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration." He said to their shock, surprise, and awe. "Mister Potter, stand up." Karkaroff ordered. I obeyed and nodded respectfully in his direction, I could tell he appreciated it. He nodded to me, and I sat down. "Now that he has been introduced, I have one more announcement. No more dueling in the hallways, only under supervision. All of the complaints have finally annoyed me, and I'm making this rule to avoid having your idiotic parents annoy me further." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. That blackmail info that Dumbledore had on him must have been incredible, and could have likely ruined him. Most of the students seemed believe him, but the others glanced my way. The food appeared on the tables and I began to help myself. I finished eating thirty minutes later. No-one had tried to engage me in conversation, which I found somewhat hurtful. Though I wasn't interested in dealing with junior Death Eaters. "Hadrian," Professor White said to get my attention. "If your done eating, you may leave whenever you wish. And here is your schedule." He said, before walking back to his seat. I decided to return to my room, so I rose from my seat and exited the Dining Hall. A minute later, I became aware of being followed. I discreetly silenced myself and turned down a hall way, became invisible and levitated myself up to the ceiling. They arrived near me moments later and looked around for me. "The filthy half-blood is invisible!" A huge blond boy said, withdrawing his wand. I quickly landed behind them and got ready to perform my Shield Charm. "Homenum Revelio!" He called out. "Behind us!" He called out. I quickly dispelled my Disillusionment Charm and silently cast my Shield Charm. I cast it just in time. The shield easily took their potentially lethal curses, and I began my counter-attack. I stunned the blond, the three guys next to him, and then moved onto the girls, who quickly fell due to shock at my powerful shield and their friends being quickly defeated. I heard footsteps behind me moments later and put my back against wall. The Highmaster and Professor White showed up another few moments later. "Well done, Mr. Potter. I see your skills weren't exaggerated after all." Karkaroff said, surveying the stunned idiots. "Thank you, sir. Am I in trouble?" I asked, in concern. "No, it was self-defense." He said dismissively, to my relief. "They're all in trouble, though, sadly I can't punish the Rosier's as much as I'd like. Their mother teaches the Dark Arts here, she can't interfere in your education though. Teachers have to swear an oath to prevent that." He added, attempting to ease my concern. "Excellent." "You should probably get to bed. Mastery level courses are intense, and you have four of them." Professor White said, politely. "Good idea. Goodnight, and thank you both." I said, and they both nodded. I walked to my dorm. January 12th, 1992. Today was very difficult. In Dark Arts, Professor Rosier forced me to duel her best student, I barely won. I was given a list of spells to master; in addition to two angry glares from the Professor and her student. The other five students found my performance impressive, and even seemed willing to overlook my blood status; when the Professor realized that, she made me duel them all. I now only had one friend in the class, and Professor Rosier seemed reluctant to cross Deimos. The Charms, and Transfiguration teachers tested me to my limits. I had to prove that I could do all the examiners said I could, which involved me performing all the seventh year level spells. Thankfully Herbology, Potions, and Spell Creation gave me an opportunity to rest and recover from severe magical drain. I had already begun experiencing mild chest pain and tiredness because of it. Class was almost over and then I could rest some more. "Hadrian, please stay behind a moment." Professor White said, as the other students exited. I obeyed, since he was nice to me and seemed trustworthy. He sealed the door after the last student left. "You're on the verge of fainting from magical exhaustion, which is both concerning and impressive; considering your impressive magical power." "Thank you?" I asked, not quite sure how to respond to that. "I'm going to give you a secret potion of mine. I created it to help restore a Wizards power from exhaustion, and it will still allow your magic to grow from the workout you have put it through. Some of the ingredients are rare, so I can only give you one." He said, withdrawing it from his desk and offering it to me. I was desperate, so I accepted it, and quickly drank it. "Thank you, Professor." I said, gratefully. "Your welcome. I take it Rosier forced you to duel all of her students?" "Yes, only one person in the class seems to like me now. The Charms and Transfiguration teachers tested me on the seventh year material, which was understandable." "You beat all of her students?" Professor White asked in shock. "Barely and it got progressively more difficult as I spent more of my magic." I said, to his interest. "Well, you definitely worked your mind, magic, and body hard today. Hopefully Rosier will calm down, before the oath she took kills her. If she doesn't, then your power will probably reach the top 25% in terms of magical power by the end of term." He said, to my confusion. "Your easily well above average for an adult wizard, at age eleven. Like a rare few you seemed to have started experimenting with magic very young, and this has granted you a major advantage. You could easily develop power rivaling the likes of Grindelwald and Dumbledore... by age seventeen, and that's without considering rituals. Bearing this in mind, I have to ask, when did you start magical exercises and actively using magic?" "I was three years old, when I began to aspire to become the greatest wizard of all time." I'd really rather not give any other information. "Well you're certainly giving it your best effort." Professor White said, in amusement. "I hope I'm around to see your power when your forty or fifty years old." "That's a long time away, sir." "And a lot of potential magical growth. Do you still perform these exercises?" "Of course. They help with magical health and circulation, I perform them every morning and even get up early to do so." I said in reply. He looked impressed by my commitment. "No wonder you're so tired and near magically exhausted, but it will greatly help your magical growth. Anyway, you're free to go, just exercise caution." He advised. "I will, thanks for everything, Professor." I said, before walking to the door. "Your welcome, goodbye Hadrian." He said, as I opened the door. "You can leave the door open." "Alright. Goodbye, sir." I said, before walking out the door. Only to almost walk right into a beautiful blond. "Sorry," I said, before continuing on my way. I had the misfortune of walking directly into the same group that tried ambushing me; in addition to some who might help them attack. I discreetly began reaching for my wand. "Surprised to see us?" Said the one I now knew was Arnaut Rosier. "Not really. I stunned you all, so I knew that would only kill you if you were laughably weak." I said, making some of them snicker and ruling them out as threats. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try again, but, I suppose, I underestimated the effects of inbreeding on your feeble minds." I said, making four people outright laugh. I saw the Death Muncher spawn momentarily reach for their wands, before stopping themselves. "Smart move stopping yourselves, the stunning spells were a warning. The next time, I'll deal life altering damage to some of you and I assure you, I will strive to deal permanent damage." "You think you scare us, half-blood? When the Dark Lord returns he will-" "Probably get defeated by another infant and get mocked for it, again." I said coldly, smirking when they got angry. "Well girls? Are we done here?" I asked in annoyance, conveniently forgetting, they're all guys. They went for their wands, I did the same, while forming a shield. My shield easily withstood their attacks, I quickly sent a bone-breaker at the legs of Arnaut's minions, before I knocked them into the walls. I quickly hit Arnaut with a banishing charm, also knocking his wand from his hand. I then used a nonverbal elemental cutting curse and cut off his right hand, before I broke his other arm. "Impressive, Potter." A gorgeous girl said. She was about my height, with cold blue eyes, olive colored skin and black hair down to below her shoulders. "Thank you, miss?" I asked, forcing myself to stop being so impressed by her incredibly beauty. I hadn't even started puberty yet! Her friends were now smirking at me for looking like an idiot. "Megalos," She said studying my expression. "Alexys Megalos." "A pleasure to meet you." "Likewise. I believe you have also met my eldest brother, Deimos. He spoke very highly of your skills." "That was kind of him," I said, nervously. There was something about her that made me like that. "Yes, he rarely ever compliments students. You beating the entire class, including my brother, and beating Voldemorts Durmstrang fan club is extraordinary. It seems the teachers have been informed." She said, and I looked to where she was looking and saw the teachers taking the students away. "They tried attacking you again?" Karkaroff asked, glaring at the defeated students. "Yes, I don't think they will try again. Now they know I'm willing maim them such a way that hinders their ability to perform magic." I said to his approval; as well as that of Megalos and her friends. The next day promised to be a miserable one, Professor Rosier had been glaring at me during breakfast. So I was naturally dreading the first class of my day, Dark Arts. I entered the class, with Deimos near me. "Today class, we will be working on two-on-one dueling." She said, glaring at me. "She seems really angry, I wonder why?" I asked out loud, getting surprised looks due to my audacity. "Marcos, Anatoly. You will be dueling little Mr. Potter." She said, pairing me against her first and third best students. "I have it on good authority, that I will grow bigger soon. Something about my body changing, and it being a confusing experience." I said, in a false off-handed manner, causing them to smirk. The others stepped to the side, behind a protective barrier. "Begin!" The bitch called out. I quickly dodged blood boilers and bone exploding curses and sent an area banisher, which they shielded against. I calmly called up one-percent of my power and hit them with duel bone-breaker curses. One from my wand, the other from my hand. The force of my spells shattered their shields and blasted them back into the protective barrier, knocking them out. I noticed that Professor Rosier was angry, her students were intimidated, and Deimos was eyeing me with a calculating look in his eyes. After she had left to escort them to the hospital wing, Deimos approached me. "I think we should study together." He said to my surprise. "I can give you advice, tips, and a small amount of tutoring, but nothing too time consuming. I can provide you with the spell lists for up to the fourth and final year mastery level Dark Arts and other suggestions to help you." He seemed to have mistaken my surprise for reluctance. "What do you want in exchange?" I asked warily. "A powerful training partner to push my powers further." He must have seen my skepticism. "I've never heard of someone with your potential and I want to see you discover your limits, or see if you even have any. Yes, this is me using you as a human test subject, but you derive the most benefit from it. Who knows, I may even use my connections to get you spell lists for the other wanded classes you are pursuing masteries in." I'm going to accept. I know he's manipulating me, but he's being somewhat honest about it. The benefits are incredible and worth the barely existent risk. "I accept." "Good." He said, before silently summoning three pieces of paper. He handed them to me. "How far are you on the first year list?" "I've only tried a couple spells and they have all went well." I said, to his approval. February 15th, 1992. One month gone and I had become proficient in all of the advanced dark spells, but not quite mastered. I had received letters from my brother, who ignored my advice, and had been playing detective with Ron the Moron and Hermione 'I read about it, so I'm an expert.' Granger. He's accusing Snape of trying to steal a Philosophers Stone of all things, while not inconceivable; it is highly unlikely. Professor Rosier has increased the difficulty of my in class duels, and I had thrived in spite of it. My magic had grown by an impressive ten percent and it was partly because of her incessant need to punish me, but by doing so she forced me to continually become even stronger. My work in my other classes had all progressed just as well, though I excelled in the wanded subjects. They worked me hard, making sure that I rightfully belonged in the highest classes, but this has only made me stronger and more skilled. Professor White was pleased with my progress, but has stated that he wished I would focus more on mastering Potions. I assured him that I intended to do so, but I just wanted to make more progress on my wanded subjects first; because they're easier to study ahead in. "Pay attention, Harry." Alexys said. I quickly looked at her brother, who was glaring me. "In another month, I want you to begin incorporating the new dark magic you have learned into our duels, and then begin studying the second year list." I nodded in agreement, "doing this will allow you to complete your studies here faster and begin reading the restricted section. That will take your knowledge, skill, power, and spell repertoire further and allow you to have knowledge second only to the likes of Dark Lords." He said to my surprise. "Durmstrang has a very, very impressive amount of dark and even forbidden knowledge." "Impressive. Would I be able to conceal my placement in a more advanced mastery level class?" "Of course you could. I take it your family wouldn't approve?" Deimos asked. "I doubt they would, but it's the rest of Britain I'm worried about. It's population primarily consists of easily influenced idiots." I said, to their amusement. "If I owned the Daily Prophet, I could call myself a saint, then murder someone and they would still believe it." I said, causing them to politely laugh. "Are you pleased with your current level of magical power?" Deimos asked. "For now, why do you ask?" "There are ways to increase your power to incredible levels, though most reject rituals due to morality and ignorance. Most of the rituals I was going to suggest for you aren't dark or evil; merely frowned upon and involving sex magic. For example, one ritual that I favor, grants a 7% power boost and can be repeated an indefinite number of times. It involves deflowering virgins; them sacrificing their virginity to magic, which is then used as a sacrifice to empower you. If you lost your virginity, you could gain fifteen or even a twenty percent power gain; depending on whether or not you ejaculate, of course." "Uh, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked nervously, causing Alexys to laugh at Deimos disgusted expression. "Certainly not! I was suggesting you deflower several girls or lose your virginity to one! Here is a book, just don't lose it!" He said, before throwing a book at me and leaving my room. "That was funny," Alexys said, with a smile. "The rituals are incredibly useful and we're both the right age to take full advantage of them." "We're eleven!" "And inexperienced and unlikely to truly orgasm or become aroused. Which would make the ritual more successful, because having an orgasm lessens the effects of the ritual; because you get something in addition to the power growth. I plan to perform the ritual soon, want to participate?" She asked, causing me to blush. "It would be an over fifteen-percent power gain, and now is the ideal time." She said, putting pressure on me. Fifteen percent. I planned to lose my virginity anyway, and this was another benefit I could exploit. I hoped that I wouldn't regret this decision later. "Yes, I do want to participate." Authors Note Authors Note: No sex scenes, especially none involving those under the age of eighteen.